


Rocko's Visit

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Rocko's Modern Life
Genre: Hanging Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: It's a snowy day and Rocko has plans with the next - door neighbors, the Bigheads. Since it was only dinner, what would they be having? Would Mr. Bighead be friendlier to Rocko since he's new? Find out.





	Rocko's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This story came on its own, so I hope you enjoy this story.

Rocko looked out the window. He just moved in a few weeks ago. He has met these neighbors, but he thought that they were okay. It would take time to get to know the Bigheads.

Mrs. Bighead was friendlier to him more than her husband, Mr. Bighead. When Rocko moved in, they were the first neighbors he’d met. His dog, Spunky didn’t like the Bigheads at first, but he’s starting to like Mrs. Bighead more when they met.

Rocko sighed a few times and looked out the window. It was snowing. It was almost New Year’s, and he couldn’t believe this is his first year living in a strange house he bought.

Of course the Bigheads would show and introduce him around, but was mostly her that would do the job.

He wasn’t shy at meeting people and trying out new things. He was now twenty years old. His dog, Spunky is almost two years old.

Rocko was supposed to come over to the Bigheads’ place for dinner tonight. He’ll just leave the dog at home while he did that.

It was supposed to be snowing for most of the day tomorrow, so he thought it was a good idea to stay inside and watch television and have some hot chocolate. He thought of his new friends, Filbert and Heffer.

He wasn’t so sure or didn’t seem to care what they do on a snowy day. If they were here now, they might just talk or something like that, but there’s no telling.

Rocko was supposed to arrive at the Bigheads’ around five – thirty tonight, so he still had about less than an hour to have time to himself.

“Spunky, I will be leaving soon. I’ll just feed you before I go. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone with the Bigheads. I’m sure they might have something in mind for me on trying new things in this strange place.”

All the dog was able to do was pant and wag his tail. It told Rocko that the dog was actually listening to him talk. He likes listening to Rocko’s voice. Rocko wasn’t a big fan of talking loud, but he has to do it.

A while later, it was getting closer to head next door, so he went to the kitchen and poured the dog his food and fresh water. Spunky was a very well – behaved dog, he never peed in the house or jump on people he doesn’t know. And that also counts on jumping on the furniture and barking.

That was the kind of pet he liked. This is the only pet he’s had in his lifetime. He doesn’t plan to have anymore right now.

After he finished feeding the dog, he went to find his keys so that way strangers wouldn’t come in.

He did bring his jacket with him since it was only twenty degrees outside. He didn’t want to catch a cold if he didn’t bring it.

He wasn’t sure what he would be eating tonight, but never really asked Mrs. Bighead that question. He’ll just find out when he got there.

“Bye, Spunky. I should be back soon. You be good,” he said.

Spunky watched as his owner put his coat on and walked outside in the freezing snow. He would do what Rocko told him to do – behave. He probably just sleep. That was something he was good at.

Rocko showed up on the doorstep within a few seconds. He knocked on the door instead of ringing the doorbell. Mr. Bighead answered it.

“Hello, Rocko. Come on in,” he greeted him as he walked inside.

“Rocko just walked into the building, honey.”

“You’re just in time for dinner, Rocko. Help yourself to a seat,” she invited him.

“Thank you for inviting me over tonight, Mrs. Bighead.”

That was the one thing that the frogs thought about their neighbor – polite.

“What are we having tonight?” he asked.

“Fried stew with flies. It’s his favorite.”

Rocko thought fly stew didn’t taste very good to him. He didn’t want to be rude to these frogs. They didn’t have any children of their own at home. He was told their son and daughter live somewhere else, but not in this area.

He might or might not have the chance to meet these younger frogs.

“Where’s your dog, Rocko?” she asked.

“I left Spunky at home. I usually leave him behind when I go to a place like this while having a nice visit,” he answered.

“Your dog is always welcome to stay here with us while you’re away,” Mr. Bighead replied.

“Thank you, Mr. Bighead.”

He asked for a glass of water as he sat down, so Mr. Bighead offered to do that so his wife could join Rocko instead of giving him the water he asked for.

When he returned to the kitchen table, he put the water on the placemat.

That’s when Mrs. Bighead put some stew on her plate and then passed it on to him. When he finished, he then passed it over to Mr. Bighead.

They ate and talked. This was something he usually doesn’t do while eating – talking. He usually eats instead. Tonight was different. He knew the rule – don’t talk with your mouth full.

“What do you plan to do tomorrow, Rocko?” Mrs. Bighead asked him.

“I’ve heard it was supposed to be snowing all day tomorrow, so I think I’ll just stick around and watch some television and have hot chocolate,” he answered.

“You’re welcome to stay here for a while,” she replied.

“Thank you, but I’ll just stay inside. Maybe some other day.”

“All right. We enjoy your company. Don’t we honey?” Mrs. Bighead asked.

“Huh? What were you talking about? I wasn’t paying attention. Would you repeat that, please?” he asked.

Mrs. Bighead and Rocko didn’t pay attention to him on listening in.

“I said that Rocko is welcome to come over tomorrow,” she repeated.

“That’s a good idea. Of course you’re welcome anytime,” Mr. Bighead agreed.

Rocko saw something that he hadn’t before when he last saw them. He saw that Mr. Bighead was starting to be a little bit friendlier than he was. This isn’t like him, he told himself. He figured that she probably told him to be friendly around him since he’s new in this area.

So he planned on staying for a bit longer and then get back to Spunky. He didn’t want to stick around for dessert since he’d really never had much of a sweet tooth.

When the three of them finished eating, he stood up.

“Rocko, would you like to stick around for dessert? We’ve having fly pie.”

“Maybe some other time, but thank you. I enjoyed your dinner.”

Rocko just didn’t want to be rude and say that he didn’t like the dinner that she made tonight.

“Glad you enjoyed it. We’ll be happy to have you over again soon.”

She looked at her husband for agreement.

“Of course you’re welcome,” he agreed.

He did start to like Rocko a little bit, but that’s something that she might work on with him.

When he got up from the kitchen table, Rocko stretched for a bit. He doesn’t do this very often after eating.

He grabbed his jacket and put it on while Mr. Bighead opened the front door of the house.

“We enjoyed having you over, Rocko. You’re good company.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Bighead. You’re a very good cook.”

“Why, thank you. Well, stay warm tomorrow since we’re going to be getting about a foot of snow,” she told him.

“That’s what I heard on the weather report. I’ll see you both again another time. Thank you again for inviting me over.”

So Rocko walked into the freezing snow. He reached into his pocket and then entered the front door and then unlocked it.

“Spunky, I’m back!” he called.

He saw the dog’s tail wagging when he met his owner at the door.

“Were you a good boy when I was next – door? You’re always good,” he answered.

It was starting to snow harder than it did earlier this afternoon. It was surely going to be a television day tomorrow. He stayed up for a few more hours and then fell asleep. Tomorrow would also be a nice day for hot chocolate as well because of the snow. It was a good plan too. Then he fell asleep.


End file.
